The present invention relates to seat belt retractor mechanisms, and, more particularly, to retractor mechanisms, including a ratchet wheel and releasable pawl for holding a seat belt webbing in a non-tension state about an occupant.
Seat belt retractor mechanisms undergo constant improvement in an effort to make them more prone to use by vehicle occupants. A major step improvement was the addition of a ratchet mechanism to selectively prevent retraction of the seat belt webbing onto the spool. By so doing, the belt can be positioned in a non-tension state about the vehicle occupant to provide an unencumbered feeling. To release the ratchet mechanism, a locking pawl must be disengaged from a ratchet wheel. The ideal operating conditions are such that when latched, the pawl is firmly engaged with the ratchet wheel to prevent motion thereof. Likewise, in its engaged and locked state, the pawl should resist undesired disengagement from the ratchet wheel. On the other hand, when it is desired to remove and retract the seat belt webbing, the pawl should disengage from the ratchet wheel with a minimum amount of force.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a releasable pawl for use with such a ratchet wheel which is secure in its locked and engaged state, but easily removable from engagement when such disengagement is desired.